


Vía Láctea

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Hubo una vez un hombre estúpido, que hacía cosas estúpidas. Pudo haberse tratado de un hombre normal, haciendo cosas estúpidas normales, pero desafortunadamente no lo era. Era un hombre poco común con una forma particular de ver y entender el mundo. Vivía felizmente como pocos, disfrutaba cada instante como si fuera el último y sonreía… siempre sonreía…





	Vía Láctea

_“Al encontrarte las estrellas brillaban… y yo renací”_

«Diamond crevasse – May'n»

* * *

 

«Hubo una vez un hombre estúpido, que hacía cosas estúpidas. Pudo haberse tratado de un hombre normal, haciendo cosas estúpidas normales, pero desafortunadamente no lo era. Era un hombre poco común con una forma particular de ver y entender el mundo.

Vivía felizmente como pocos, disfrutaba cada instante como si fuera el último y sonreía…  _siempre sonreía_ …

… Hasta en el último momento, hasta en su último respiro siempre sonrió.»

Lucy apartó su pluma del papel un instante, miró lo que llevaba escrito y frunció el ceño. Había tenido la mala suerte de que el reloj de su pared sonara marcando las cinco en punto, distrayéndola un solo segundo que fue suficiente para hacerle perder el hilo de la narración.

Suspiró, odiaba cuando eso sucedía pues le costaba recuperar las sensaciones que deseaba trasmitir al escribir, pero considerando que hoy tenía una reunión importante, admitía que al menos en esta ocasión la distracción no había sido tan mala. Se desperezó, recogió un poco el mar de papeles sobre la superficie de madera y después de que una de sus plumas cayera al suelo, reaccionó realmente.

Se alejó violentamente del escritorio y se acercó torpemente al reloj de la pared. Parpadeó horrorizada mientras veía las manecillas moverse, como esperando que sus ojos la estuvieran engañando o que el tiempo mágicamente retrocediera.

—No puede ser —musitó, y con una velocidad que para muchos sería casi imposible, se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose –una fracción de segundo después– desnuda en el baño lavando su cabello.

No entendía cómo es que su tarde había desaparecido, según recordaba había iniciado su escritura a las nueve de la mañana y se había propuesto dejarla de lado a la una de la tarde para tener suficiente tiempo para comer, arreglar sus uñas y de darse una escapada a la boutique de la ciudad, entonces por fin comprar ese bonito vestido rosa para el que antes no había tenido dinero.

Pero sus planes acababan de irse por el drenaje.

Estuvo demasiado nerviosa en la mañana como para intentar hacer nada, no pintarse las uñas porque las manos le temblaban, no comer porque le revolvía el estómago y cuando por fin logró trazar un plan de acción, decidió entretenerse un poco con aquella historia que jamás había logrado terminar. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tarde se había escurrido por las manecillas del reloj y no le quedaba más que improvisar.

_Se sentía tan cerca del desenlace, después de tan largo tiempo._

Salió como rayo de la regadera y sin siquiera detenerse a secarse propiamente con una toalla, corrió a su armario, esculcando frenéticamente aquí y por allá las piezas de ropa. Sacó varios vestidos, inspeccionó varias faldas y después de descartar algunos de sus pantalones, se dio cuenta que su mejor ropa estaba sucia o desaparecida. Dio un gritito de frustración, realmente esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, no ahora de todos los tiempos.

Oh, pero el karma tiene un sentido del humor realmente sádico y ella lo sabía.

Miró las piezas disponibles, sus opciones se redujeron a un vestido sencillo, completamente fuera de su estilo y que no sabía porque aún conservaba, o una falda preciosa con una mancha misteriosa.

Otro suspiro. Al menos el vestido estaba limpio.

Sin más demora se atavió con lo que había disponible en todo el desastre que tenía como armario, y en minutos, cosas que jamás había pasado en su vida, estaba lista para salir. Miró el reloj de nuevo, gracias a una velocidad que el miembro más rápido de Fairy Tail envidiaría, ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para maquillarse un poco y comer lo que en la mañana le había parecido tan nauseabundo.

A las seis en punto, tomó de una pequeña caja un guardapelo dorado y salió de su apartamento en la calle Strawberry, encontrándose momentos más tarde en los lindes de Magnolia con el bosque. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que el camino empedrado pasó a ser de tierra y el rojo del atardecer se transformó en azul profundo.

No fue hasta que giró en una bifurcación que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La noche anterior y toda la mañana había estado muerta de miedo, temblando por todas partes, teniendo ataques de ansiedad y taquicardias, cayendo en el pánico.

_Le decía, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría después?_

Él la rechazaría o no, pero estaba hablando de  _él_ , era un idiota, de seguro ni siquiera sabría de qué hablaba, la llamaría rara y le quitaría importancia… o qué tal si él ya tenía a alguien a quien querer y ella estaba siendo entrometida imponiendo sus sentimientos o qué tal si él simplemente no la veía de esa manera o que tal sí…

Tomó aire fuertemente y se pellizco una mejilla, reprendiéndose.

Ya había tomado la decisión, sus padres no habían criado a una cobarde. Después de una noche en vela, a pesar de todos sus temores, había decidido decirle aquello tan importante que no tuvo la oportunidad de decir.

Él era él. Su mejor amigo, el idiota que entraba en su departamento por la ventana y se comía su despensa, el que ventilaba al viento sus secretos embarazosos –como la existencia de ese granito entre sus pechos o cuando le caía mal la comida– y el que no dudaba en colarse en su cama sólo porque era cómoda… esperen, de nuevo,  _¿por qué le quería?_

Toda la valía de Lucy de repente se sintió desinflar.

_En serio, no entendía por qué._

Allá afuera, cerca, lejos, en algún lugar, lo sabía, había hombres maravillosos, compresivos, inteligentes, románticos y encantadores, no brutos insensibles que preferían comer a leer.

_Y aun así…_

Suspiró.

Aun así, él era el único bruto que podía hacerla reír sin importar qué, él único que iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de verla a salvo.

La joven talló sus ojos cuando los sintió cristalizarse. No era el momento para llorar, no importaba lo que él respondiera, era algo que sin importar qué, tenía que decir.

Reemprendió el camino, antes de darse cuenta la noche había caído completamente, las estrellas brillando con intensidad y la luna, fueron suficientes para poder ver por dónde iba y ella no hizo más que agradecer, hasta ese momento tomó en cuenta que no llevaba nada con qué alumbrarse. Sonreiría para sí misma preguntándose sí la emoción era lo que la estaba haciendo olvidar cosas o era simplemente el pánico absoluto que sentía.

—Lucy-san.

La mujer dio un pequeño brincó por la sorpresa, girando rápidamente a ver a quien la llamaba, cada célula de su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

—Wendy —respondió, su corazón palpitando desbocado.

—Lo siento no quise asustarte —se disculpó con rapidez —. ¿C-cómo has estado? —preguntó tímidamente, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara. La mayor desvió la vista.

—Ah, no quise ser impertinente —tartamudeó agitando sus manos—. Um, te ves muy bonita hoy, ese vestido jamás te lo había visto —agregó con torpeza.

La rubia sonrió avergonzada.

—¿Tú crees? Era el único vestido limpio que tenía.

Wendy abrió los ojos repentinamente con estupor, después pareció entender algo y sonrió tristemente. Quiso decir algo más pero permaneció en silencio y simplemente, con una seña discreta, le indicó que la siguiera, adentrándose más en el bosque.

No tardarían en llegar a un pequeño claro donde la hierba fresca enmarcaba los azules profundos y negros del firmamento coronado con la hilera brillante que conforma la Vía Láctea.

Fue arrebatador.

Lucy contuvo el aliento, no pudo permitirse hacer nada más.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando las estrellas, ni cuando el brillo natural de éstas comenzó a exaltarse hasta casi arder en preciosas burbujas de luz, que por un momento fueron capaces de tragarse todo, el sonido, el tiempo, incluso el dolor –que había olvidado– le partía por la mitad…

—Lucy.

Esta vez, no se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de la nada, ni mucho menos de ver a la persona que la llamaba.

Lucy Heartfilia volteó para encarar al idiota que la miraba sonriendo en medio del prado de hierba alta.

—Llegas tarde —reprochó, haciendo un mohín. Él se limitó a reír—. ¿Y dónde están mis flores? —gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Flores? ¿Para qué quieres flores, Lucy? —espetó cruzando los brazos—. No será qué… — él hizo una pausa, ella tragó saliva con ansiedad—, ¿a caso quieres comértelas?

La rubia se golpeó la frente, si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que él dice una estupidez, sería más rica de lo que fue su padre.

—¡Por qué querría comer flores, idiota!

—¿Entonces para qué las quieres? Siempre haces cosas raras y no me extrañaría que a ello se deban tus problemas de estreñimiento —sentenció y Lucy pudo sentir cada vello de su cuerpo crisparse con irritación.

—¡Siempre que te citas con una chica debes llevarle flores!

Él pareció considerarlo un momento, luego levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Pero tú fuiste quien me citó aquí…

Lucy se dio por vencida con un gran resoplido. No tenía motivo para molestarse, él –por una vez– tenía razón, sólo que por un momento había sido lindo dejarse llevar por el pensamiento de que esta era una  _cita_  que  _él_ , había pedido.

_Los milagros no existen, Lucy…_

La mujer apretó los ojos, sus puños cerrándose con angustia. Los milagros no existían, no para ella al menos, por un tiempo vivió creyendo en ellos, porque su vida desde que se había unido a su amado gremio le había permitido creerlos, pero ya no más… ya no podía.

—Natsu —tragó saliva fuertemente—, casi termino mi novela.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendió, luego sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Esa que cuenta sobre las aventuras de Fairy Tail?

—No, otra —dijo tajantemente, guardando silencio al instante siguiente. Él la miró sin comprender—. La escribí hace unos meses, pero todavía no tiene un final, por eso le pedí a Wendy que te trajera.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

—Sólo escuchar.

Natsu estaba a punto de responder cuando una fluctuación de luz llamó su atención, arriba, en el cielo, las burbujas de luz comenzaban a desvanecerse.

—Está comenzado a ser difícil para Wendy… —murmuró, pero la voz de la mujer interrumpió su oración.

—Natsu, te quiero… —dijo, él se congeló en su sitio—, no como quiero a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sino como…

Hubo una pausa. Lucy bajó la cabeza al sentir el torrente de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, el cuál barrió de su rostro en un intento de recobrar su compostura.

—… si no como…

—Lo sé.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones se constriñeron dejándola sin aire y levantó la vista para ver al hombre que con la respuesta más astuta posible acababa de quebrar el poco temple que le quedaba.

—Siempre lo he sabido, no eres muy buena escondiendo cosas —dijo, ella casi sintió la sangre de sus venas cuajarse y él guardó silencio por los tres segundos más eternos que ella jamás había vivido antes de continuar: —Aunque, deberías buscar a alguien más.

Las lágrimas cayeron más aprisa. Había oído que los corazones no pueden romperse con la literalidad que relatan los poemas de desamor, pero ella estaba segura de que acababa de escuchar al suyo volverse añicos.

—No creo que yo pueda ser una buena opción —continuó, desviando la vista y con un suave sonrojo sobre su faz.

Entonces ella lo entendió.

Encontraba irónico el contraste de sus palabras con sus actos, pero de nuevo, él era él, el hombre incongruente del que ella se había enamorado, y que sabía, ahora y sin esperarlo, que él también la amaba.

_La amaba._  Por eso le sonreía, por eso le hablaba de esa forma, por eso… ella tenía que decirle adiós.

—¿Sabes? Mi historia nueva trata de un hombre idiota que se enamora de una mujer preciosa, y este hombre era tan tonto que un día pierde la vida tratando de proteger a todos sus seres queridos… —barrió sus lágrimas—, es un poco triste pero al final, ellos vuelven a reencontrarse una última vez, para decir adiós… Yo —su voz se quebró, pero hizo todo lo posible para que las palabras salieran—, no creo que podamos vernos de nuevo… pero te escribiré como lo hago con mi madre y quizá… quizá en otra vida podamos encontrarnos de nuevo —tomó aire y sonrió para confesar una vez más aquello que ocultó por tanto tiempo—. Te quiero, Natsu… Adiós.

Él la miró perplejo antes de rascarse cabeza, como lo hacía cuando no sabía bien que decir.

—Eres tan rara, Lucy —espetó sin delicadeza y luego sonrió, igual que un niño descubierto haciendo una travesura—. También te quiero —dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, entonces en el resplandor de miles de partículas desapareció.

La luz de las estrellas volvió a brillar con normalidad y la maga por fin se quebró. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, mientras sus piernas cedían ante su peso.

La Vía Láctea se había desvanecido.

La magia capaz de atraer el alma de los dragones se había disuelto.

Wendy corrió sin aliento hasta donde se encontraba y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La mujer se sujetó a ella con desesperación mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas. Hace unos meses había perdido a la persona más importante de su existencia y su vida había quedado congelada en resultado. No dormía, no comía, no lloraba; no lo hizo cuando vio el cuerpo inerte, ni cuando el servicio funerario fue celebrado, no lloró cuando todos los demás se lamentaban. No lo hizo, porque no entendía cómo toda su felicidad podía serle arrebatada así como así, cómo se suponía que seguiría una historia que ni siquiera había tenido un inicio.

Ahora podía llorar.

Ahí, sobre la tierra y verde hierba donde él descansaba ahora, su historia había terminado… Ahí, ahora, podía escribir en ese fin las palabras que nunca dijo…

_«Hubo una vez un hombre, que era un idiota, pero tenía un gran corazón…_

_Hubo una vez un hombre, que una mujer amó...»_

**Author's Note:**

> No. de palabras: 2335  
> Fecha de creación: 16 de noviembre de 2013


End file.
